


友達だけか?

by Laeyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeyaa/pseuds/Laeyaa
Summary: A day at an amusement park with your friends finally ended up like a date.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ~
> 
> After reading some fanfic, I wanted to try my own one. I used to write some, 10 years ago, so I'm not used to anymore. Also, first time I'm writing in English so I am truly sorry for all the incoming mistakes and the lack of vocabulary. Hope you'll enjoy

_Akaashi :  
\- We say Saturday 15th, 1pm at the gates._

_  
Y/N :  
\- Okay, let's do this!_

Spring is ending, the weather isn't too hot yet, what a perfect time to go the the amusement park with friends. Especially when you haven't been able to see all of them recently. University, work, practice... it's when you are planning something like this you realise you didn't enjoy enough of free time back in high-school. After few texts messages, you finally found a date and you just can't wait for it. University gave you a lot of stress those last days so it'll be perfect to release a bit of pressure.

**__Saturday 15th, 10am._ _ **

Time to get out of bed. First thing, a good breakfast. Fruits, pancakes, bacon and homemade orange juice. You can't just start a day without eating. Taking your time and enjoying it with some music before you run to the shower. The longest part after washing your hair will be to pick some clothes. You want to look good and cute because you haven't seen them, seen him, in a while, but you need something confortable for the day, you will be walking and moving a lot. After minutes of reflection, as usual, you end up with a band's tee-shirt tucked in a jean short and your favorite pair of sneakers. A bit of eye-liner and blush, you brush your hair and you're ready to go. Handbag, water bottle, sunglasses, earphones, you are good to go.  
You're heading to the metro station, with a happy face, excited to see them all.  
You met your best friend, Bokuto Koutaro, last week, at his game, so it wasn't a long time ago. Akaashi Keiji was there too. They were both playing in the same volley club back in school and are stuck together since then, so eventually, he also became one of your closest friends. But last time you saw Kuroo Tetsuro was already a month ago. You are both in your university's last year so it's not always easy to catch up. You first met him when you went to see Bokuto and Akaashi's game, back in high-school, but you heard a lot about him before. Him and Bokuto are really good friends. As things went on, you started talking with him and created a strong friendship. Unfortunately, the more you grow up, the more you're surprising yourself wishing for maybe something more than a friendship. But you can't share that thought. You just cannot ruin the friendship you have.  
After an hour of transport, you're leaving the station and start walking to your destination. 10 minutes later, you arrive but a bit late. You're trying to spot one of them but no one seems to be here yet. You were scared of being late but they are worse than you. That thought makes you laugh a bit.

_\- You really think we will all be late?_

You turn your face to the voice and see Kuroo standing just here. You restrain yourself to jump on him and give him your bightest smile instead.

_\- Happy to see you too chibi_

You were about to answer him but your phone started ringing. It was Bokuto and you noticed several missed calls from him and Akaashi.

_\- Kou-chan?_   
_\- Y/N ! Finally! I've been trying to reach you for a while but you were in the subway..._   
_\- Yeah I saw this. I just arrived and Kuroo is here too. You will be here soon ?_   
_\- Well...about that..._   
_\- Hmm? Something happenned?_   
_\- Neither Akaashi or I will make it. I was about to call when he did it first, because no one was answering on the group chat. His boss called him on the last minute, they had issues with the weekly release, and on my side...the manager asked me to come. He messed up with the planning and we have an interview this afternoon...._   
_\- You're kidding, both of you ?!?_   
_\- I'm so sorry sweetie, don't be mad on me pretty please!_

A laugh left your mouth when you hear the intonnation of his apology.

_\- I don't know...you're gonna have to make it up or I won't forgive you!_   
_\- I'll make it up in the best way, I promise!_   
_\- I hope so! Anyway, don't mess up with the interview and stay focused at least!_   
_\- Yes queen! I have to go and sorry again!_

You're explaining what Bokuto said to you, with your voice starting to sound a bit sad, thinking that you will just go back home.

_\- Things that are out of our control happens. At least, we won't have to wait for 4 person rides_   
_\- Eh ? You still want to go ?_   
_\- Why, you don't want to ? We're already here, the weather is good, there aren't many of people and I think we both need distraction._   
_\- Well, if it's good with you, it is with me!_

And that's how you head to the entrance. Being alone with him makes you feel a bit stressed. Bokuto is always here usually. But you're happy. You know you will have an awesome day so just enjoy it as you always do. Keep the thoughts for later.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- What would you like to do first ?_   
_\- Don't know....let's try this one!_

You point at the roller-coaster in front of you. It says "25mn" of wait, which is fine. You both move to the queue and start talking about everything and nothing. It's not like you were unware of what is going on in each other life, you're chatting almost everyday together. You reach the seats, he let you go first and follow the step. Thrilling with the upcoming sensation, you look at Kuroo and see him with a tensed smile. Yes, that muscular 6.2ft man doesn't really feel safe here. You can't hide your smile about that thought.

_\- You are not allow to make any remark or smile about this for the whole day or you will regret it._   
_\- I wouldn't dare! You know me!_   
_\- Yeah that's the thing... Okay, if you do, I'll count it and by the end of the day, you will owe me the amount of something. I don't know what yet but I'll find an idea._   
_\- Then I won't. I'm scared of what you could come with!_

He was looking at you, with his usual smirk, when the train started to move. His face changed at the same moment. The excitement is here, you screamed a lot and could hear him screaming too, but not in the same way. The ride being over, you leave the seat and Kuroo seems to struggle a bit. You take him by the arm, but in the impossibility to retain your smile. "One" he said and laughed.

_\- You're okay?  
\- Yeah... Might be a bit too wild for the first ride... _   
_\- You should told me no ..._   
_\- I could but you wanted to do it and soon or later, we would do it too. Let me choose the next one then._

You are both walking slowly, letting him some time to get back. You're still holding his arm and it doesn't seem to bother him. He shows you your next ride ; a train with targets to shoot. He looks at you with a daring look.  
  
 _\- You know I'm the worst at this. Is it a kind of revenge?_  
 _\- Well... if you think so, maybe ? Come on, let's do it!_

Amused, you follow him. How can you refuse when he followed you on a big roller-coaster? You didn't have to wait a long time and jumped on the wagon.

_\- Let's bet!_   
_\- Eh ? No! You already know I'm gonna loose, that's unfair!_   
_\- How can you tell ? Might not be my day! Don't be a coward, chibi_   
_\- I hate you. What do you want to bet ?_   
_\- Hmm.... the winner can pick any dare during the day?_   
_\- You already have an idea in your mind if you offering this, don't you ? Okay, I accept. I won't let you win._   
_\- Okay, good luck then !_

Game starting. Easy, dark rooms, a laser gun and targets which lights up. What's complicated in this? The train starts moving, you both went silent, focusing as much as you can. You're not starting too bad, pretty happy of what you're doing so far. Not the case for a long time. One miss, two miss... You check quickly the score on the board, and he's already way ahead of you. As you're trying to shoot, you start to tickle him a bit on the ribs. You know you already lost. He's trying to avoid your attacks, stays focus and is still able to get some targets down. This is clearly unfair. You sigh in despair as the train arrives in destination, and you get down of it.

_\- I won ♪_   
_\- Thank you Captain Obvious Kuroo..._   
_\- Oh, don't be grumpy chibi-chan. You could have said no ya know..._   
_\- I'm gonna kill you !_

You try to punch him slighty on the arm but he ruffles your hair first, with a smirk before starting to walk. Now, you can't stop thinking about what he will ask you later. It could be anything. Not the first time you're making bet for a dare. He already asked you, to come over for a coffee, to buy him your favorites candies or dancing in the middle of a shop, to ask strangers about stupid things. Anything.

_\- Are you scared ?_   
_\- Of course I am. I can't never guess what's going on in your mind..._   
_\- It wouldn't be fun if you were able to!_   
_\- I guess so... What's next ? What about eating a bit?_   
_\- Hell yes, I'm starving. I didn't had the time to eat before leaving..._

You're happy to hear that. Even though you had a good breakfast, you're already hungry. Instead of a restaurant in the park, you choose a food truck. You both love junk food and this is the best moment for some hot-dogs and corn. You seat on a bench not so far and enjoying your food. You look at his fries, thinking you should took some too. You couldn't resist and steal some.

_\- What do you think you're doing ?_   
_\- It looks so yummy_   
_\- Yeah I know, that's why I bought it_

He said this and turn his back on you.

_\- Tetsurooooo_   
_\- No, that's mine_   
_\- Please, for your favorite girl_   
_\- Who told you so ?_   
_\- I don't know but don't change the topic, give me fries_   
_\- I said no_   
_\- Please, it'll help myself to get ready for your dare_   
_\- What an annoyance you can be_

And that's a win. You can finally take some fries, with a cheerful smile to which he responds. You keep chatting a bit with a coffee before heading to your next attraction ride.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- What about an haunted house?_  
 _\- I'm not sure about this..._  
 _\- I allow you to grab onto my arm if it's too scary for you so let's do it_  
  
You didn't have the time to answer that you were in the queue for the house. Last time you did this kind of attraction was years ago, back in elementary school. You went to a funfair with Bokuto and other kids. Him being him, challenged everyone to do it with him because he would never be scared of this. Everyone followed so you couldn't be the only kid not doing it and went as well. You stayed next to him and spent the whole time hiding your face onto his back. Since then, that memory is his favorite blackmail material to you. Did you grew up enough to not hide your face with Kuroo next to you or will it be the same scenario ? Without realizing, you were inside the house. You're holding your hands together, trying to hide the fact you are anxious.  
  
 _\- Bokuto-kun told me when you went to the fair as kids..._  
 _\- What ? I'm gonna kill him. Why did he had to tell you this...._  
 _\- Haha we were talking about childhood memories._  
 _\- I'm so ashamed of this._  
 _\- You were a kid and that's pretty cute I think. Let's see if you can handle it this time!_  
  
You aren't able to say if he was sincere or teasing, but his smile gave you a bit of courage. You don't want to look like the little scared girl. The visit is starting pretty calmly, in a dark room, with some tiny lights here and there. You are both silent but in the dim light, you can feel Kuroo's stare on you, waiting for you to scream. It is at this moment, you feel something moving on your hair. Slowly, you turn your head to face a zombie. You are able to contain your scream but you jump on the side, bumping into Kuroo. He laughs a bit and takes your hand. You know it's not real but holding it has something reassuring. The tour keep going, you're focusing on not screaming and not squeezing his hand too much. An umpteenth zombie jumps on you; this one gets you to run onto his arms and you just hide your face onto his chest. He's laughing, patting gently your head.

 _\- This is not funny...._  
 _\- Sorry, but it is. You're so cute, looking like a child._  
  
You lift your head to him, pouting before leaving his arms, blushing as well. You're happy he can't see this or he would tease you about it. While looking at him, you noticed a shadow on his back getting closer. You could warn him but you don't. Once the shadow is close enough, you can see the distorted face, ugly and scary, yelling. His reaction was precious. He didn't expect it at all and screamed.

_\- Don't say a single word!_   
_\- I'm so glad I witnessed that scene! Thank you so much_

He probably pout before pretending it didn't happened and walking again.

_\- Do you want to hold my hand? He could come back..._

Not saying a word, he simply pinches your ribs. You can't handle your smile. Every persons, objects, sounds that was coming made you scream, and always followed by his laugh. You hate yourself for this but everytime, you catched his arm. You finally reached the exit, glued to him, afraid of what could come again.

_\- How would you have done if I wasn't here ?_   
_\- Just not get in._   
_\- Fair enough. So I guess it's still not your thing..._   
_\- You think ?_   
_\- Don't be grumpy. I'm sure you enjoyed holding my arm..._

Once again, you answered by punching him. Obviously you did appreciate it, who wouldn't like it? But never you'll let him be aware of that thought. You're walking side by side, looking for another ride, when you spot one and take his arm to follow you.

_\- Heck no. I'm not going in._   
_\- Excuse me ? You took me into a haunted house so I'm taking you there._   
_\- I don't care, I won't_   
_\- Maybe you think you have the choice? 'cause you don't darling_

He stares into your eyes before sighing and let you drag him into it. You can guess by his face he's just cursing you.

_\- I love you too_   
_\- You're aware you will regret it ?_   
_\- We'll see. I'm just having my revenge because of the haunted house!_

Seating into the seats, you faint a smile by seeing his face. Like a kid, afraid but too proud to admit it and pretending everything is fine. Same scene as the first time, you happy, him scared.

_\- How can you enjoy this, seriously...._   
_\- The thrills, the speed, the adrenaline. It's so exciting!_   
_\- I'll give you some thrills, you won't understand_   
_\- Hmm? You said something?_   
_\- Not at all. Let's do something a bit calmer._

This ride was something, you still feel the excitment of it and didn't get what he said. Mustn't be important. Walking, you hear your phone and see a message from Bokuto, asking how it goes. You quickly snap a selfie with Kuroo not noticing, still shaken by the ride and send it.

_Bokuto :_   
_\- What have you done to him ?!?_

_Y/N : _   
_\- Someone doesn't like roller-coaster!_

_Bokuto : _   
_\- Eh ? He followed you into one ?_

_Y/N : _   
_\- Two actually but the second was a revenge. He forced me to go into a haunted house..._

  
_Bokuto : _   
_\- Damn, he can only loves you if he did it twice! Too bad I wasn't there for the haunted house :(_

_Y/N : _   
_\- By the way, you're gonna cry when I see you. You didn't had to tell him about the one we did as kids!_   
  


_Bokuto : _   
_\- Did I ? Don't know what you're talking about.... I have to go, enjoy the rest of your day!_

_\- You can ask for a selfie, you know...  
\- You spotted me ?  
\- Nah, Bokuto just send it to me, laughing...  
\- Why he had to do it! I can't even take picture of you in secret, not funny  
\- Poor sweet thing...come here  
_

His phone in one hand, he grabs you by the waist with his other hand and snap a picture before you realising. Complaining about it, you take some more, perfect ones and ugly ones. He sends one in the group chat with "too lame you're not here" as legend. While taking more shots and laughing together, someone gets closer to you, catching your attention.

_\- What a lovely couple you are! Won't you like..._   
_\- We're no.._

Before finishing your sentence, Kuroo cuts it short.

_\- Isn't my girlfriend the most beautiful ?_

He pulls you closer to him. You could almost feel his heartbeat.

_\- Of course she is! If you interested, this ride right here is half of the price for couples!_   
_\- Awesome, thank you so much!_

Without a warning, your cheeks are turning red. Not the idea being unpleasant but you have to keep it straight.

_\- What was that ?_   
_\- What ? You'd rather pay it full price?_   
_\- Indeed, no, but wh..._   
_\- So let's pretend we're a cute couple_

Wearing a smirk, as he's use to, he kisses your cheek and lead you to the attraction.


	4. Chapter 4

You still feel a bit disoriented by what just happened. Just him calling you his "girlfriend", even tho he was just pretending, makes you feel happy yet uncomfortable. He has no idea how much you'd like to be call this way but for real. A bit painful but you have the opporunity to be his for a moment, for this attraction. But it is another haunted house? A roller coaster? Not at all. You both laughed when you discovered what it was, saying yes to the guy just because it would be cheaper. You know, those "swan" shaped rides ? Yes, the one in all the romantic comedy movies. It is one of them.   
  
_\- We should have checked what it was..._  
 _\- Why so ? It could be fun_  
 _\- How? It's just a ride for couples or future couples..._  
 _\- Let me show you how to turn it funny for us  
  
_ He grabs your hand before pushing you into the seat. You are clearly dying inside but will try to enjoy it as much as you can. You can't resist to his smile. You are both sitting in silence for few minutes before choosing to break it.   
  
_\- Can you explain me how this could be fun? We are literraly sitting in silence, waiting for this to be over._  
 _\- So, if I was your date, what would you do right now?_  
 _\- Eh ? What's that question ?_  
 _\- For example, if it was our first date, I would try to get closer to you, like this.  
  
_ He simply moves closer to you, his leg mostly touching yours. Nothing big, you are used to be close to him, physically, but right now, in this situation, it makes you heart to go faster.   
  
_\- Then, I would take a lower and a bit sensual voice, asking you what kind of thing you enjoy or like.  
  
_ Close to your ear, you can feel his breath brushing your skin and makes your cheeks more red than it already was.  
  
 _\- What about you ?_  
 _\- I .... I ... I don't know. It's not a funny game._  
 _\- Maybe not funny but interesting._  
 _\- No it's not._  
 _\- Come on, why you suddenly have a stick up your ass? Let me judge your dating skills and tell you if this is why you are still single_  
 _\- You don't need to be an asshole like this._  
 _\- Oh, I reached the sensitive point..._  
 _\- It's not a sensitive point, you're just being mean._  
 _\- What's happening? Not the first time we're joking about this._  
 _\- Excuse me if I'm not like you, able to get anyone I want to.  
  
_ Why are you being like this? He just wants to fool around and you had to be so cold with him. Not his fault if you can't date a single person because you are focus on the one you can't even have. Oh, to be like him and just dating anyone, without worrying. He is popular, you all know that. If only he was just handsome, but he has to be kind, smart, funny... he could have absolutely anyone around his finger. He has you. You try to oppressed those feelings, but the more you see him and spend time with him, the more you're aware of it. If you could only suppress it and enjoying your friendship.   
You are getting further away, crossing arms and legs, stone cold, waiting for it to be over. A loud silence is taking over. From the corner of your eye, you can see him looking to you times to times, about to speak but choosing not to. You're turning your back to him as much as you can but then, feel his arms hugging you from behind. You were about to say something but...  
  
 _\- Y/N...I apologize, it was a dick move._  
 _\- Yes it was._  
 _\- I didn't meant to, believe me. It's just..._  
 _\- Just what ?_  
 _\- Nothing. I don't have any excuses. Please, forgive me chibi...  
  
_ Kissing your cheek and hugging you tighter, you know he is sincere. You want to resist but you're just a weak person. You sigh and give him a tiny smile.  
  
 _\- I won't bring that topic in that way again, I promise. As punishment, I accept to do another roller-coaster._  
 _\- Okay, I accept this and you will suffer.  
  
_ He slides a "love you chibi-chan" to you ear and another hug. Your heart is definetly running. You contain yourself and put your hands on his, as if it was you giving him a hug. End of the ride, you're stepping out, back to the sunlight.   
He agreed to another one so you are heading to the most famous one of the park. It's like an elevator, going up to hundred of meters before a free fall. You enjoy those, not your favorite but it's just for your revenge.   
  
_\- You're evil._  
 _\- You said you agreed for it and you really hurted me so my revenge had to be fair._  
 _\- Okay, I admit. But still, you're evil._  
  
You can guess by the look in his eyes, he wasn't feeling good at all. Waiting in the queue, he can't stays still, his hands moving with anxiety, doing little steps. Actually, you never saw him like this and you feel a bit guilty but in a way, you're enjoying to see him weak sometimes. It's not something everyone could witness. You smile at this.  
  
 _\- I hate you._  
 _\- "All mighty and flawless Kuroo Tetsuro"... if they knew_  
 _\- You're enjoying it, don't you ?_  
 _\- Yes, I do. Be a dick again and next time will be worst._  
 _\- Got it_  
  
You're getting closer to the gates and his face is geting worst. Is it a mistake ? Sure, you want your revenge but does it worth it ? Having him feeling really bad ? Instinctively, he grabs your hand and squeezes it strongly, hurting you but you say nothing. He doesn't even notice it. You're at the gates and he frozes, not moving anymore.   
  
_\- Y/N..._

You make an eye contact with him and take a decision. You're leaving the queue, keeping his hand in yours. You saw the distress in his eyes and can't afflict it to him. As soon he noticed you left, the worry on his face fade away. You smile by how cute he was looking right now. Just for this, leaving the attraction was worth it, but now, you have to find something else.  
  
 _\- I'm sorry..._  
 _\- Don't think I won't have my revenge though  
\- I know, I know... and thank you _

Still holding hands, he squeezes it a bit, showing you how relieved he was, not going on this.  
  
 _\- You're not totally evil in the end_


	5. Chapter 5

_\- Let's have a contest!_  
 _\- What's the price?_  
 _\- Any idea chibi?_  
 _\- Homemade dinner!_  
 _\- I have nothing to win here but it's fine to me_  
  
You gently slap his head. Cooking is not one of your skills but is in his list. You go first, 5 balloons to shoot. Taking a deep breathe, you got the first one on your first attempt but you miss the second one. 8 tries, 3 balloons down. You know you lost.   
  
_\- Watch me winning it_  
  
As he said, he won. Just with 5 attempts.  
  
 _\- Can I order the menu or would it be a surprise?_  
 _\- You can order..._  
 _\- Okay, I'll think about it !_  
  
You're going through the various game stands, trying some of them and having fun. There is also a photo booth and take him to it, not even asking him if he wanted to. You just love those.  
  
 _\- Let's do it one more time so I can have pictures too!_  
  
Happily, you say yes. After this, you're wandering around and he abruptly stops, asking you to wait for him on the bench next to you. Curious about what he's doing, you agree and wait. 5mn later, more or less, he's coming back, hiding hands on his back.  
  
 _\- What have you done?_  
 _\- Why are you being suspicious ?_  
 _\- Your smile._  
 _\- What's wrong with it ? You don't like it ?_  
 _\- Nah I love it, but how am I supposed to trust you when you're coming back, happily smiling with hands on your back ?_  
 _\- Just trust me ! You really think I'm a mischievous person? You're mean chibi-chan_  
 _\- Yes sure, you are. Come on, what have you done, tell me!_  
  
He's waiting a bit, without a word before handing you a black kitty plush.  
  
 _\- I saw it and it made me think about you, so I had to get it_  
 _\- Are you trying to make it up ?_  
 _\- If I say maybe yes, will you get mad?_  
 _\- I should but I won't_  
 _\- So yes I am_  
  
How can you stay mad at this attention and that smile? You're mentally slapping yourself for being so weak. You take the kitty in your arm and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
 _\- Tss, I forgive you_  
  
He smiles as an answer and hugs you. You know physical touch is how he express himself and you will never get tired of it. You feel blessed by being so close to him.   
You're enjoying the remaining time with the various games around, challenging each other everytime. Nothing to win, nothing to lose, you just want to know who could beat who and having fun.  
  
 _\- The park is about to close. Wanna go eat somewhere?_  
 _\- You're sure? Don't want to keep you too long_  
 _\- If I'm asking it's because I'm free and I don't work tomorrow or plan to study so there is no rush_  
 _\- I'm in then. Should we ask the guys if they want to join ? They might be available now_  
 _\- Oh... yes, why not..._  
  
You're probably imagining it but you feel he was a bit disappointed by your idea. You grab your phone, sending a text to the group chat.  
  
 _Y/N :_  
 _We're gonna leave the park and eat somewhere. Wanna join or still busy ?_  
  
 _Bokuto :_  
 _I'm coming! I'm over since an hour and was too lazy to cook anything. Just tell me where!_  
  
 _Akaashi : _  
_I'm about to head home but I can join you instead I guess_  
  
 _Bokuto : _  
_Akaashi's coming, happy me_  
  
 _Y/N : _  
_Where we're going ?_  
  
 _Bokuto : _  
_Yakiniku!_  
  
 _Kuroo : _  
_I want to eat fish._  
  
 _Bokuto : _  
_Come on man, we went to a sushi place last time!_  
  
 _Akaashi :_  
 _I need a drink._  
  
 _Y/N : _  
_Guys you're not helping!_  
  


You're facing Kuroo, with pleading eyes. You're craving for yakiniku and make him understand it. He finally gives up.  
  
 _Y/N : _  
_Yakiniku. Two voices for it. Let's meet in an hour at the usual one!  
  
  
_ Which leaves you less than 10mn here. One last game together and you're heading to the train station. You have almost 30 mn of transport, so you're just watching the few pictures you took today and laughing of it. When you're unable to keep a straight or serious face, he's always there with a model pose, as an Apollon, unaware of it.   
  
_\- You should start a model career_  
 _\- What you're talking about?_  
 _\- Look at those pictures! You're always looking stunning and gorgeous and handsome without making any efforts! That's so unfair_  
 _\- I'm sorry if mother nature choose to give me all of this_  
  
He's saying this naturally, showing his body, from head to toe, with a delicious smirk. Yes. As you said, it is unfair to be just friend with something like this man.  
  
 _\- But if I do so, I would not be able to meet you anymore..._  
 _\- Can I know why ? Because of your future fangirls and how they would kill me?_  
 _\- Oh indeed, that's another reason but my beauty wouldn't be seen next to the beautiful goddess you are_  
  
Your cheeks never turned red that fast. As always, your instinct is to give him a slight pinch. You usually don't know how to answer to compliments, but it's just even worst when it's from him.  
  
 _\- Lying is a serious sin you know_  
 _\- This isn't the only sin I've committed  
_  
Is this low and sensual tone was on purpose, you have no idea, but it did made you flushed again, and the simple thought of what he could possibly talk about made it worst. Turning your face on the opposite, trying to hide the crimson cheeks you have, you feel him getting closer and your body immediately tenses. You can feel his breath delicately touching your neck.  
  
 _\- Did you just try to imagine what dirty things I was talking about?_  
 _\- Hell no, why, come on_  
 _\- Are you sure? I could tell you if you just ask me. Either things I've done or just imagined._  
 _\- Oh god you're such a tease!_  
  
Saved by the bell, as soon as you hear your station's name, you stand up, ready to leave. You wouldn't be able to stay still if he had kept going like this. You never thought, when waking up, this day would play with the feelings you have for him that you're desperately trying to hide.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

You're walking in silence to the restaurant, those dirty thoughts not leaving you, so you're just unable to say a thing. Once you reached your destination, Bokuto and Akaashi aren't there yet, which you're regret, looking for help.  
  
 _\- You're okay chibi ?_  
 _\- Hm? Yes, yes I am, why ?_  
 _\- Don't know, you've been silent since we left the train_  
 _\- Oh, was I ? Lost in my thoughts, sorry_  
 _\- And what are your thoughts?_  
  
A lie, quick, a lie, anything  
  
 _\- I...I....I have a.. an essay for school! I just, I just haven't finish it and don't know what to do of it_  
 _\- Not convincing._  
 _\- I swear!_

While talking, you're trying to avoid his eyes, because of how a bad liar you are.  
  
 _\- You're lying and even though, you have an essay to do, you wouldn't freak out on this so I'm asking again, what's the matter?_  
 _\- ..._  
  
He's getting closer to you, making your heart go faster, as if he was about to whisper a deep secret in your ear.  
  
 _\- Were you still thinking about my sins?_  
 _\- I..._  
 _\- KUROO! Y/N !_  
  
Bokuto, your savior! You're almost running away from Kuroo to jump on Bokuto's arms. Akaashi is with him. Finally getting into the restaurant, going to your usual table, you all order a beer with some side dishes.  
  
 _\- I'm glad we were able to at least come eat with you so let's cheers to this! It's been a while we didn't drink !_  
 _\- We did last week after the game and we drank together yesterday_  
 _\- Akaaaashi, I meant with Y/N and Kuroo!_  
 _\- I miss it actually. We should to this more often... not necessarily have a whole day together but at least meet for a drink or else..._  
 _\- You're right... okay, next week, we're coming to your place Y/N, around 7 or 8pm and that's it._  
 _\- Bokuto, that's not how it works you know_  
  
The atmosphere is absolutely different when Bokuto is around. He always have this energy that he's able to share with people. You ordered food and more beers, having fun and talking about everything and nothing.  
  
 _\- And so, how was the interview?_  
 _\- Hmm?_  
 _\- The interview you got, with your team?!?_  
 _\- Oh right! Sorry, it went well_  
 _\- What it was ?_  
 _\- Hmm a local magazine. They...they took pictures and stuffs too_  
 _\- Tell me when it's out! And how are the guys?_  
 _\- As usually. Sakusa was mad for the last minute call because it was cleaning day haha_  
 _\- Not surprised about it! And you Akaashi ?_  
 _\- We have a newbie who messed up a bit so I had to fix some stuffs._  
 _\- And you guys, how was the day ? Tell us_  
 _\- It was fun! Kuroo was so cute on the..._  
 _\- She owes me a dare!_  
  
You feel a pinch on your thigh. Oh oh, someone does not accept his weakness. Is it possible the guys doesn't know about his fear? You look at him, trying to catch his attention, which he did but doesn't look back at you. That's kinda cute. Bokuto and Kuroo are talking about which dare he should give you when Akaashi just put some "too much" when they go a bit too far.  
  
 _\- We also bet on a dinner and she lost so she have to cook for me_  
 _\- Oh man... since we're kids, I could count on one hand how many time she cooked me a decent meal..._  
 _\- You're mean Kou! I never missed your birthday cake!_  
 _\- Because it was always the same!_  
 _\- Actually, last time we met at Bokuto's, the salty cake you brought was yummy_  
 _\- Thank you Akaashi_  
 _\- Yes but not rolls... why did I agreed this bet..._  
  
Feels like it's your night. You don't see the time going, beers after beers and having a lot of fun with the boys. You were about to order a nth beer when the waiter tells you they're about to close. You're leaving the restaurant and keep talking in front of it, almost an hour.  
  
 _\- Guys... we should go or we won't catch our train.._  
  
If Akaashi wasn't here, how many times would you missed your trains? After big hugs and agreeing on next week meeting at yours, you're heading with Kuroo to the train station, walking fast, taking the same train. It's pretty empty. Few persons here and there, salarymen after a long work day and a cute couple not far. Seeing them makes you a bit jealous. You haven't dated someone since a long time. It's not one of your priorities but just having someone with who to be close and cuddle. Unconsciously, your eyes land on the man next to you. Getting lost in your thoughts, feeling tipsy, your head lands on Kuroo's shoulder. You want to stand back up but your body doesn't move an inch. You feel his head lying on yours  
  
 _\- You mind I rest a bit too ?_  
 _\- Even if I would, I can't move_  
 _\- How we're gonna get up?_  
 _\- Let's sleep here_  
 _\- You're comfy but in a bed would be better_  
  
On the rhythm of the train and surrounded by his scent, you inadvertently close your eyes and fall asleep.  
  
 _\- You would be lighter if you didn't stole my fries_  
  
You're not on the train anymore and feel a bit sore. You open your eyes and recognize your neighborhood, Kuroo carrying you on his back, his hoodie on your shoulders.  
  
 _\- Oh my princess is finally awake ?_  
 _\- I'm so sorry! Please, put me down_  
  
Your feet touching the ground, legs being heavy, you are a bit ashamed.  
  
 _\- I'm so sorry for this! You don't have any train to go home now..._  
 _\- Don't worry, I'll walk but let's get you back home first_  
 _\- Let me call a taxi for you, I'm good, I can go home_  
 _\- Nope, I don't leave you till you're home_  
 _\- But..._  
 _\- Can't change my mind  
_  
Honestly, how can you not fall for a men like this ? You smile, he grabs you by the shoulders with his arm, a kiss on the top of your head and you keep walking. Few minutes later, you reach your appartment. Exhausted, you're happy but you wish this day could be a bit longer.  
  
 _\- So I've been thinking all day about my dare_  
 _\- But..._  
 _\- Let me finish. Remember I told you I would count how many times you would laugh at me ?_  
 _\- Yes..._  
 _\- Three times. I'm gonna combine those two things_  
 _\- I'm scared. What came to your mind this time ?_  
 _\- Do you trust me ?_  
 _\- You know I do._  
 _\- Good. Your dare is : close your eyes and open it only if I say so_  
 _\- Right now, in the street, in the middle of the night?_  
 _\- Trust me_  
 _\- Okay, go ahead_  
  
You sigh but close your eyes. You would give him your life. You feel a bit anxious, having absolutely no idea of what he could do. You can feel him getting closer to you, hearing his respiration to your left ear, and surprisingly, his lips on your cheek.  
  
 _\- One_  
  
You try to contain your smile and excitment. How cute it is ? The street being totally empty, you can hear every of his moves, being now on your right side, followed by another kiss.  
  
 _\- Two_  
  
This man can be so freaking teasing but also adorable and caring. You lower a bit your head, getting ready for your third kiss on your forehead. Then, you feel his finger lifting up your chin, his breathe ruffling your skin. You can't see it but you know he is getting closer and closer.  
  
\- _Three_  
  
In a delicate move, you feel his lips on yours. It was short, but divine.  
  
 _\- You can open your eyes._  
  
You delicately do, but feeling your cheeks burning, you are simply ashamed to look at the man you just love.  
  
 _\- Sorry, I got carried away. I should go, good night..._  
  
He didn't leave you time to answer and turn his back. Still surprised by what happened, you say nothing and only grab his hand. He's facing you but you're still not looking at him.  
  
 _\- Stay_  
 _\- What do you mean?_  
 _\- Stay with me_  
 _\- But..._  
  
You lift your head, bitting your lower lips. You want to kiss him again, but you're uncofortable but still a bit tipsy... Oh, what the hell. Nothing to lose. Without releasing his hand, you come nearer, raising on your tiptoes and press your lips to his. Your hands on his chest, his arms getting around your waist, you never felt that happy. He breaks the connection and just smiles at you.  
  
 _\- What ?_  
 _\- Nothing_  
 _\- Tell me_  
 _\- I'm glad you lost the bet_  
  
You blush and hide your face on his torso. Feeling the cold breeze, you shiver and he's tightening his hug.  
  
 _\- You want me to stay ?_  
 _\- Hmm_  
 _\- I didn't hear_  
 _\- Yes you did._  
 _\- You want me to stay ?_  
 _\- You're unbeliveable. Yes please_  
  
He lifts you up, carrying you like a bag on his shoulder and gets inside your house. As if nothing happened and everything was normal, you head to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, switch to your pajama and crawl into your bed, letting him take a shower. You're fighting hard not to fall asleep, wainting for him to get off.  
  
 _\- I guess I'll sleep on the couch_  
  
You suddenly open your eyes, seing him standing next to your bed, half naked. Wearing his smirk, you pout.  
  
 _\- There is already a blanket on it_  
  
Turning your whole body to the opposite way, you can feel him laying next to you, one arm slipping under your head, the other one above your body, pulling you towards him, the closest he could.  
  
 _\- What a waste would it be to sleep on the couch when there is the comfiest pillow right here  
  
_ His hand caressing your body and his lips leaving soft kisses on your neck, you turn around, facing him. You dreamt too much of this, still not realizing it. So you pinch his cheek, then yours.  
  
 _\- What is it for ?_  
 _\- Checking if I'm dreaming or not._  
 _\- Do you need another proof?_  
  
He kisses you, passionately, gently biting your lower lip. Your hand is reaching his cheek, caressing it, the softest way you can, when his tongue wants to taste and explore more of your mouth. His hand wandering on your body makes you shiver with happiness.  
  
 _\- In case you're not aware chibi-chan... I think I'm in love with you_  
 _\- Can't you just say it without humor?_  
 _\- I allow myself to do it because now, I know you love me too_  
 _\- You're right, I deeply love you_ dumbass  
  
He laughs before tighten up his arms around you. You're echanging one more kiss before all your strenghts leave you and you're falling asleep, where you wanted since a long time.

**Sunday 16th, 11am.**

A sound gets you away of your sleep, opening slightly your eyes. Still a bit asleep, you turn your face on the side, to see the man lying next to you. His body face down, his arm above your body, you smile at this view. You keep hearing the noise and noticed it comes from your phone. You move his arm, to be able to catch and see who's calling. Multiple missing calls and unread texts, it's Bokuto. You picking up, without realizing it was a video call.  
  
 _\- FINALLY ! I called you but you never answered, what happenned?_  
 _\- Good morning to you too Kou. Nothing, I drank a bit too much I guess_  
 _\- Liar. You're always able to tell me when you get home!_  
  
You're about to get up, not wanting to wake up Kuroo, but too late. His arm being back on your body, he grumbles a bit, waking up.  
  
 _\- Eh, who's that ? Oh! You're not alone y/n!_  
  
You cheeks turn red instantaneously. You haven't been smart and should have wait before picking up the phone.  
  
 _\- Oh hi Bokuto!_  
 _\- Kuroo?!?_  
 _\- It's not what you think Kou!_  
 _\- Oh yes it is. My plan worked, I'm so happy!_  
  
You pause, wondering what he's talking about. Your back against the wall, Kuroo, eyes half openned, lays his head on your shoulder, wondering as well what Bokuto is talking about.  
  
 _\- What are you talking about?_  
 _\- Who made the first move?_  
 _\- Excuse me ?_  
 _\- Okay, I won't hide the truth any longer because I love you y/n. We've been friends almost our whole life so I can tell I'm one of the person who knows you the most, right?_  
 _\- Where are you going?_  
 _\- So I know when you're crushing on someone, especially when it's a friend who tells me, more or less, on who he's crushing on_  
 _\- Come on Kou, cut it short_  
 _\- You're gonna hate me but so worth it...Akaashi didn't had any issues at the agency and I didn't had an interview_  
 _\- What ??_  
 _\- Yes. I planned this so you would have a kind of date together_  
 _\- No you didn't..._  
 _\- I absolutely did. Even though Akaashi told me not to but he gave up. I mean, guys you're craving for each other for too long but none of you was doing something about it! I had to!_  
 _\- I can't believe you planned this..._  
 _\- And as I can see, it worked! You can thank me later sweetie_  
 _\- I'm gonna k..._  
 _\- You're a real bro Bokuto_  
 _\- Kuroo, don't support him!_  
 _\- He's not wrong and I'm glad he did. How long could it have taken us?_  
 _\- I..._  
 _\- Anyway, now I'm not worried anymore, you're in good hands! See ya later lovers_  
  
You have hard time to believe this. But he's right. You would never told Kuroo you loved him if he hadn't kissed you. You look at him, still a bit asleep and smile. He smiles back at you, before a morning kiss.  
  
 _\- I'm gonna kill him_  
 _\- Shh, I won't let you do it either way._  
  
He grabs you into his arms, as if he doesn't want you to escape from his embrace.   
  
_\- Be thankful to him or we would still just dreaming of this hug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter. I'm sorry for the bad quality of it and for the vocabulary/sentences. Never wrote a fic in english so it's a bit hard, i'm not gonna lie haha  
> But thanks for reading it!


End file.
